Megaman: The ZERO saga
by MegaBob OdHedgehog II
Summary: Zero has awaken, killed Wily, destroyed the lab and defeated Bass, he has proved hisself more powerful than Megaman, in order to defeat him, Megaman, Bass, Protoman and the remaining robot masters must team up to defeat Zero.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Megaman, CAPCOM and Keji Inafuni does. Forgot where the law of robotics cme from though.**

_PROLONG_

A capsule in the middle of a room, inside it contaned the robot who will defeat Megaman. Zero... Wily still had visionary flashbacks. _"Why do you oppse me? The one who created you?" he asked. his strongest creation chuckled, "Because you always interfere with me. I can defeat Megaman by myself with no problem. You should go crawl in a hole somewhere." The scientist growled. "You know, I think I regret creating you pompose robot!" _ that talked has forced Wily to speeed up the process. As soon veerything was at 100 he was ready to pass on, the capsule opened and a red armored robot with a long ponytail walked out. "Zero." he said. "W... Who are you?" Wily chuckled, "I am your master." Zero had a puzzled look, "But... Who are you?" "I am Wily. Your creator, the one you shall forever serve." Zero looked around and heard a faint buzz in his head and fell to his knees. "AAAHHH!" he screamed, the sigma virus inside of him was going bezerk. Wily orginally created it to make Zero loyal if he tried to fight him. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the red robot screamed, "Zero!" Wily screamed angerly. The red robot fell on his palms and glared at Wily chuckling evilly.

"Die old man!" he yelled running the Wily. "Zero! Stop right--!" his voiced trailed off with a scream heard. "Master Wily! Flashman gasped entering the room, Wily was a knocked out corpse with a huge hole in his chest, Zero sat eating his creator's heart. "Heh heh heh... HA HA HA HA HA!" he laughed. "You killed the master? You broke the Law of Robotics!" Flashman said, he aimed at Zero ready to stop time. "TOO SLOW!" Zero yelled running at Flashman, he split the blue robot master in half and threw his upper body on the wall and threw his lower half onto the ground and saw another robot master. "Flashman-san!" it gasped, Zero ripped the water cannon off and slammed him on the ground than ripped him in half. He saw muti colored sniper joes. "Halt!" they shouted, Zero vanished and destroyed them in seconds and threw Cutman int the pile when he entered.

Bass than entered, "What the hell is going on?" he yelled. He saw Wily's dead body and than Zero. "Heh, you're the girly looking long haired robot he created? I'm Bass, the srongest in the world. Might as well nap before I kill you. The red robot glared at Bass and they began to fight.

PROLONG COMPLETE


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 1_

Bass struggled on the ground trying to get up. The fins on his helmet were nearly cut off, the gems on his chest and forehead were destroyed and his armor was damaged severally. "Y... You punk... Its not over yet..." he growled trying to get up. Zero looked at him with a cold glare. "You were the only robot who damaged me, impressive. I'll let you live for now. Come at me again, I may kill you." and with that Zero walked with only two dents on him, Bass tried to move but he wasted too much energy fighting. His sister Mayflower saw him and gasped. "Bass? Are you okay?" she asked. "Shut up, I'm fine." he said. Mayflower was his sister created with human-like features only to look like a full felged human, she had blue eyes, blond hair, a long red shirt that once it got to the med section of her knees a skirt wile where the navel is a belt that seprates it she also wore dark red boots. "Bass you're heavily damaged, you know you're not okay. At this rate you could die." she said.

Bass growled and grabbed on her shoulders to get up. Treble walked in the room to help his master as he fell back first. "Come on Treble, we have to take him to Rock's, theres no way I can fix him in this state. Treble agreed but than Bass growled again, "Are you crazy Mayflower? The house of my enemy? I'll have to kill him once I'm repaired he could put a bomb inside me." Mayflower sighed, she secretly love Megaman and knew that he was too kind-hearted to ask Light or Roll to put a bomb in Bass' programming. She walked off with Treble following an as they reached Mega's home she knocked on the door. "Hello?" Auto said opening the door. "Hi, I... I know this is normally forbidden but with our master dead, we need to see if Dr. Light can fix my brother." she asked, "Where is he?" Auto asked, she gulped and stepsidded reviling the downed Bass on Treble's back. "Bass?"

"Yes, please, repair him." she asked, "Who are you anyway?" Auto asked, "I'm Mayflower, his sister." she replied, Auto nodded and walked inside, "You can come in." he said, as she and Treble walked inside she explained the entire thing to Dr. Light. "So the ZERO project is complete? And the very robot killed Wily and nearly every robot master inside the lab?" he asked, "Yes, Bass is bearly able to move. Can you please fix him?" she asked, "Of course Mayflower. And I won't put a bomb in him." he said with a chuckle. she giggled and he picked Bass up who was currently sleeping. Two hours passed and Rock came through the door wearing a orange T-Shirt, blue jeans and black shoes, he still had his helmet on and set it down on the table. "Man, nothin' like a good convention right Roll?" he asked. Roll walked in carrying 4 bags. "You said you were going to give me a hand Rock!" she yelled, "Oh sorry sis." he laughed clapping. "Let me help Roll." asked Auto.

"No thanks Auto last time they ended up in the furnece." she replied, Auto sighed in grive. "I accidently trip over Tango thowing christmas gifts into the furnece 1 time! And you can't let it go can ya?" he walked off while Dr. Light talked to the black robot as the walked. "Bass?" Rock gasped in amazement. "Who the heck are you?" Bass asked, '_Oh yeah he never saw me in my street clothes..._' "Nobody, I'm only a average teenager. "Right and I'm the king of Siam." Roll saw Bass and blushed, "Wait a--. Roll? Than..."" he growled and set his arm cannon, "MEGAMAN!" he yelled in anger. "Oh boy..." Megaman opened a small computer he set inside his arm and was transformed to his normal hero suit. "Okay then Bass, you caught me." "And I'll kill you!"

_CHAPTER 1 END_


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 2_

Bass kicked Megaman through the door and ran at him. "Eesh, thats annoying." the blue robot growled, as he got up Bass punched him in the face and dashed at him. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYIN' MEGAMAN!" he yelled, his foot was surronded in a green arua and as he spun he kicked Megaman at least 32 feet in the air. "Powea' kick!" as Megaman looked down he saw Bass coming at him. "Rrr..." as he growled he fired hitting Bass idrectly in the chest and punched the black armored robot onto the ground and stomped on his stomech with his feet. "Bass, calm down!" Megaman yelled. Bass grabbed Megaman's neck and slammed him. "You never listen." the blue robot growled getting up. As the fight was about to continue Zero appeared, "What the--? Who- Who are you?" Megaman asked. "Zero. Heh. Wily's newest walking piece of scrap." Zero chuckled and looked at Bass, "I'm the one who beat you Bass." Megaman grabbed onto Bass' arm but still couldn't get him off. "I'll kill you here Zero, HERE AND NOW! Treble!" he yelled, the purple wolf appeared and fused with his master and a purle arua shrouded him. "Heh, worthless. You can never win Bass. I **AM** the strongest got it?" Zero yelled. Bass flew at him and tried to punch him which was consired worthless due to Zero's speed. "STAND STILL!" as Bass attacked rapidly and flew in the air Zero was able to counter the moves with bearly a scratch.

"DIE ZERO!" Bass yelled, his buster started to crack as he fired one last charged shot from the air but Zero just smirked. "That won't stop me." and with that the second the shot hit the ground Zero was right behide Bass. "Die." was all Zero muttered before he used his hands to chop Bass in two sending the robot crashing. "Now for you Megaman." Zero chuckled. Megaman saw in fear what happened to his rival, unable to move Zero punched Megaman stright to the ground and walked to him. "Fight me." he muttered. Megaman cletched his fist in anger. "I could've convinced Bass... To be on my side, to be a friend. Do I have to kill you for it?" Megaman yelled, he ran at Zero and blindly tried to punch and kick him all with no avil. "You... ARE... WEAK MEGAMAN!" Zero shouted using a uppercut. Megaman fell to the ground and saw the red robot behide him. "How did you defeat Wily?" with that Zero threw a punch and Megaman blacked out.

"... Man... Megaman... Megaman!..." a fluttering eye opened and Megaman saw Roll and Mayflower. "Brother!" Roll gasped crying onto his shoulder. "R... Roll? What happened?" asked the blue robot, "Zero let you lived only knocking you out." "And Bass?" asked Mega. Roll and Mayflower were silent. "He may be... beyond repair... His body was split in two along with Treble and thier fusion doubled the DNA in them and the circuts cutting them could cause impossible repairs or death. We're afraid Bass... may die."

_CHAPTER 2 END_


End file.
